yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL
TV Tokyo, BS Japantv-tokyo.co.jp onair | network other = | first aired = April 11, 2011tv-tokyo.co.jp Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | last aired = | num of episodes = | ref = }} Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL (pronounced Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEAL) is a Yu-Gi-Oh! anime and manga series, set in the near future as the successor to the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's series. The anime first aired on April 11, 2011 in popular evening slots in Japan on TV Tokyo.animenewsnetwork.com News: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Anime, Manga Revealed It introduces the Xyz Summon mechanic and Xyz Monsters. Characters :See: Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters * Yuma Tsukumo * Ryoga Kamishiro * Astral * Kotori Mizuki * Akari Tsukumo * Haru Tsukumo * Tetsuo Takeda * Kaito Tenjo Summary In a city in the near future, in the Heartland, kids and adults are nuts about Augmented Reality Duels. Augmented Reality Duels are Duels that use D-Gazers and D-Pads, which when the two are used together, on the ground or in the sky, monsters can erupt from buildings and fight each other, it's a Super-Charged Duel! But there's no-one in town who's crazier about dueling than our hero, Yuma Tsukumo. At a beginner level, he's a Champion at absolutely losing. Due to a certain event, Yuma ends up challenging the #1 delinquent at his school, Ryoga. The Duel before him will greatly change Yuma's destiny...! A bizarre door that usually appears in Yuma's dreams suddenly appears in the midst of this fight. When he unlocks this sealed door, countless lights fly from the door. When he looks up, the mysterious entity, Astral, who came from a parallel universe, stands before him. In order to regain Astral's lost memories, which have turned into the 99 "Numbers" Cards, these two must work together. What is Astral's true purpose appearing here? And what on earth is with the existence of the new monsters known as "Number Monsters"? A series of mysterious powerful rivals begin to appear before Yuma and Astral, which begins to explain the mystery... With this combination, the curtain on a new Dueling Legend is about to rise on the world! And the he meets Yusi and gets his Stardust Dragon Plot The series is set in the near future. Something unexpected happens as Ryoga Kamishiro challenges Yuma Tsukumo to a Duel. When the mysterious entity Astral appears before them a new legend begins.V Jump scan. :''See also: Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL chapter listing Music Japanese opening theme 1: Masterpiece * Performer: Mihimaru GT * Episodes: 001- Japanese ending theme 1: My Quest * Performer:Golden Bomber * Episodes: 001- Episodes Development An encore screening of Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time on February 20, 2011 in Japan contained details on the production of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. The second 2011 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump included details of the screening a competition on how one hundred and ten readers can win passes to see it.animenewsnetwork.com New Yu-Gi-Oh! Series to Be Announced in February Staff The following staff are credited. External links * tv-tokyo.co.jp Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL official site References ZEXAL, Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, Yu-Gi-Oh!